Own Eurovision Song Contest 3
"Life is a game" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 33 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex = | map year = 03 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries |col2 =#FF0000 |tag2 = Countries who did not qualify for the final |col3 =#FFA500 |tag3= Non-participants that have entered in the past }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 3, often referred to as OESC #03, was the 3nd edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest.It was hosted in Zadar, Croatia, after Franka Batelic ft. Eric Destler won OESC #02 in Stockholm, Sweden. The contest was won by Kristina, representing Slovakia with the song "Life is a game". So far this has been the first time that Slovakia has won the contest. For the first time in the history of the contest there was a tie between Slovakia and Bosnia and Herzegovina, as both had received 142 points. This necessitated a "count-back", since Slovakia received votes from 16 countries and Bosnia and Herzegovina only 15 countries, Kristina was declared the winner. Venue Krešimir Ćosić Hall is a multi-use indoor arena in Zadar, Croatia. Completed in May 2008 with a capacity for 10,000 people, it is used mostly for team handball and basketball matches. It was used as one of the venues during the 2009 World Men's Handball Championship and home matches of KK Zadar. Supporters of KK Zadar Tornado Zadar have their own section of the arena. As of 3 October 2008 its official name became Krešimir Ćosić Hall. Former names were Sportski centar Višnjik and Arena Zadar. Nickname is Peka. For several months during 2008 it was the largest indoor arena in Croatia, and now is the third largest. Location }} In antiquity, Iadera and Iader, the much older roots of the settlement's names were hidden, the names being most probably related to a hydrographical term. It was coined by an ancient Mediterranean people and their Pre-Indo-European language. They transmitted it to later settlers, the Liburnians. The name of the Liburnian settlement was first mentioned by a Greek inscription from Pharos (Stari grad) on the island of Hvar in 384 BC, where the citizens of Zadar were noted as Ίαδασινοί (Iadasinoi). According to the Greek source Periplus of Pseudo-Scylax the city was Ίδασσα (Idassa), probably a vulgar Greek form of the original Liburnian name. During Antiquity the name was often recorded in sources in Latin in two forms: Iader in the inscriptions and in the writings of classic writers, Iadera predominantly among the late Antiquity writers, while usual ethnonyms were Iadestines and Iadertines. The accent was on the first syllable in both Iader and Iadera forms, which influenced the early-Medieval Dalmatian language forms Jadra, Jadera and Jadertina, where the accent kept its original place. In the Dalmatian language, Jadra (Jadera) was pronounced Zadra (Zadera), due to the phonetic transformation of Ja- to Za-. That early change was also reflected in the Croatian name Zadar (recorded as Zader in the 12th century ), developed from Zadъrъ by vocalizations of the semi-vowel and a shift to male gender. An ethnonym graphic Jaderani from the legend of St. Krševan in 9th century, was identical to the initial old-Slavic form Zadъrane, or Renaissance Croatian Zadrani. The Dalmatian names Jadra, Jadera were transferred to other languages; in Venetian language Jatara (hyper urbanism in 9th century) and Zara, Tuscan Giara, Latin Diadora (Constantine VII in DAI, 10th century), Old French Jadres (Geoffroy de Villehardouin in the chronicles of the Fourth Crusade in 1202), Arabic Jādhara (جاذَرة) & Jādara (جادَرة) (Al-Idrisi, 12th century), Iadora (Guido, 12th century), Spanish Jazara, Jara, Sarra (14th century) and the others. Jadera became Zara when it fell under the authority of the Republic of Venice in the 15th century. Zara was later used by the Austrian Empire in the 19th century, but it was provisionally changed to Zadar/Zara from 1910 to 1920; from 1920 to 1947 the city became part of Italy as Zara, and finally was named Zadar later on. Results Semi-finals Semi-final 1 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * (host country), and voted in this semifinal. Semi-final 2 *The ten countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the voting of the countries, qualified for the final. * (host country), and voted in this semifinal. * won the wildcard, that means it will compete in the Grand Final. * was disqualified. Notes : 1. The country was disqualified for not voting. : 2. The country won the wildcard battle. Final The finalists are: *the big five: (host country), , , and . *the top ten countries from the first semifinal *the top ten countries from the second semifinal *the wildcard, chosen by the countries Scoreboards Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 'Grand Final' '12 points' Returning artists Category:OESC editions